Of Nations and Love Affairs
by The Animanga Girl
Summary: Every country had fallen in love more than once, to some it was true love, to others a spark of hope during a dark time.This same countries have known despair. Some suffered in silence, some other got so consumed in grief that they changed the world.Oh! How silly of me! Did you thought I was talking about other nations? I was talking about humans...IN HIATUS
1. Introduction

"_**Keep love in your heart. A life without it is like a sunless garden when the flowers are dead.**__**"**_

**-Oscar Wide**

Every country had fallen in love more than once, to some it was true love, to others a spark of hope during a dark time. Regardless of its duration, the countries have fallen in love. These same countries have lost it. This same countries have known despair. Some suffered in silence, some other got so consumed in grief that they changed the world.

For better.

Or for worse.

Oh! How silly of me! May be you guessed that I was talking about a country falling in love with another of its kind. Oh no my dearies, I'm talking when nations break one taboo. Not just any taboo, specifically _the _taboo that restrict the countries to love the most dangerous, yet fragile beings on Earth.

Humans.


	2. Warning

**Warning!**

*The following stories are made up by the author using historical notes to support the theories.

*If you are offended or uncomfortable, please close the tab that you are reading and follow to a more soothing story.

*These historical figures belong only to themselves and history.

*The characters in here are property of Hadjes Himaruya

*The author doesn't make any profit from this story

*Please _**enjoy **_and _**review**_.

With Love, The Animanga Girl


	3. When the Stoic Meets the Intellectual

Chapter 1

When the Stoic Meets the Intellectual

"_**I know that I am intelligent, because I know that I know nothing."**_

_**-Socrates**_

_December 18, 1626_

"It was born!" a midwife ran yelling in the castle, "It was born healthy!" she screamed in tears, as other servants came close to hear the awaited news.

"So what is it? Was it a boy or a…girl?" asked another maid.

"That's the best part!" She said exited "It was a boy!"

As the maids whispered and prayed, none of them noticed a tall blonde figure moving around the castle, he was wearing a tired expression. A war could really wipe away anyone's smile, but the knowledge of an heir did give him some peace of mind. Since the King was so engrossed in the war it wasn't difficult for him to die if the situation shifted in the battle field. Luckily now was an heir, so any chance of a civil war was crushed.

As he approached the nursery to give the new prince the proper welcome any nation should give to his future rules he heard more whispering.

"Did you see the sky today?" mumbled one

"Yes, it has been a while since the stars aligned in such way…"

"I wonder if it will affect the prince's character…"

"Only time will tell"

Berwald just sighted humans in this century where too pessimistic, or better said, too superstitious. As he directed himself he continue listening to the gossip, apparently the queen was in good health and happy for having delivering a baby boy. Finally he got to the white door he knocked two times and entered, he found a nursemaid cooing the baby.

"Oh, Sir _Sverige_!" she said with an ample smile, "Do you want to hold him?" she asked grabbing the bundle.

"Ja" he said with a short nod the nursemaid put the baby carefully in his large arm, truth to be told Sweden missed holding a baby, especially since all those unfortunate still born babies the queen had in the previous years. As Sweden hold the baby as he inspected it rather of curiosity than any other thing. He was still a bit intrigued about the stubborn look the baby had on his face. It was like he wasn't content with his actual situation. Sweden held him by the armpits at arm's length trying to figure out the baby's expression, until the little blanket dropped leaving the baby nude.

Suddenly the normal stoic expression of Sweden changed to incredulity.

"Mrs. Barnflicka…I think it is a girl"

"What, that can't be…" said the nursemaid as she looked at the baby again…"Oh, God!" and with that she passed out.

Sweden looked again to the babe who was looking at him like saying 'Someone finally figures this out!'

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I was thinking about Gustav Adolf III…" said the king to his advisor when he heard a knock on his door. He sighted and responded with a tired sight "Yes?"

When he opened the door he found Sweden in company of his half-sister Catherine.

"What is it sister?" he asked looking at her worried face. She didn't speak, but handled him the baby only covered by a blanket.

"Ah!" he said with a smile "So this is the little Gus…tav?" he asked as he continued looking at the baby realizing that indeed it wasn't a Gustav, but rather a Christina…

"Oh" he said pinching the bridge of his nose "this complicates the things a bit" Catherine left not daring to see his brother, leaving the country, the king and the princess alone.

"What are you thinking, your majesty?" asked Berwald

The king sighted and smiled a bit "Well…She is going to be clever, for she has taken us all in." The baby smiled and grabbed her father's finger, instantly making the king smile again. "Go now, Sweden, talk to the other to inform the birth of the princess around the Kingdom, and don't spare in anything, I want her announcement as great as if she had been a boy."

Sweden nodded and left the room, smiling a bit knowing that the little princess won't be hungry for love and devotion from his father.

Some days later while he walked with that thought and a smile he felt as a bucket of cold water when he heard a high pitched cry from the queen's quarters.

"A girl?!" she practically screamed "Instead of a son, I am given a daughter, dark and ugly, with a great nose and black eyes. Take her from me; I will not have such a monster!" He entered the room with the agitated queen just in time to take the baby out of the way of a certain punch.

The baby looked at him sadly and relived. Berwald sighted, the queen was to bring problems in the future…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_1644_

"So, you are now the queen" said the Chancellor to the dark haired girl.

"Yes I'm, now I wish you to present me this person you said was imperative to for me to know chancellor" she said a bit impatiently.

"Right away my Queen" the chancellor said as he bowed "but you must understand , this 'character' I'm about to present you may look not in his eternal glory, right now he just returned from one of the fierce battles with Denmark"

"I understand that is why it is on my best interest to end that war as soon as possible." She said rubbing her chin. The chancellor looked disappointed at the queen lack of interest in the war, but he decided to let the matter slide for that day.

"I present you, my queen, to the Empire of Sweden, conqueror of Scandinavia, founder of New Sweden" he said with pride as a tall man with blond hair, sharp glare and impressive presence entered the room, bandaged in many visible places but still worn a dignified stance. The queen gazed him in awe.

"Chancellor, leave us alone, I must talk in private now"

"Yes ma'am" said the chancellor leaving the nation and the queen alone.

There was a minute of silence.

"So you are Sweden" she stated, not asked.

"Yes" he said in a short quick answer.

"Your name?" she asked in the same way.

"Berwald Oxenstierna" he said still not moving.

"Any relationship with the chancellor?"

"No, my queen, I've have this name before his dynasty was formed "

"I see" she said as she walked closer to the serious nation who only held his breath. "You are handsome" she said without biting her tongue. The nation turned a delicate shade of pink.

"Thank You ma'am" he responded.

"Do you wish to continue fighting?" she asked honestly after all it was her decision but what the nation wanted could weight a lot, at least in her eyes.

"I rather not your highness, too may persons have died in this war or another's, your father for example.

The queen's expression turned sad and the nation felt a ping of guilt, turning into one of curiosity and amusement.

"Tell me Sweden, will you be happy with peace?"

"Yes my queen"

"Are you loyal to the crown?"

"Yes my queen"

"One last question" she said with a cunning smile "You are mine?"

Sweden actually had paused before responding, he was loyal to the crown therefore he was loyal to her, and she was the queen, the sole governor of him. He pursed his lips into a hard line before responding.

"Yes, my queen, I am yours"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_1645 Westphalia_

The queen was sitting in a big rounded table, around her where various monarchs with their respective nations by their sides. Sweden had helped her identify many, though many seemed very obvious. Since the negotiations where carried out by the delegates of their respective nations she couldn't just stay in Stockholm. She had send Johan Alder, who will negotiate peace also as a counter measure of Johan Oxenstierna, son of the chancellor who wished for war to continue.

"Oh, my dear Sweden" said a pompous country practically flying to the side of the stoic nation. "I see you brought your beautiful Queen, she is prettier than described maybe…." France didn't finish the sentence as Sweden gave him a very terrifying glare. The queen smiled amused.

"So you are the _in_famous France" she said smiling "I see that my information about you was correct"

France smiled too. "My information was correct too, you are way to pretty for being the monarch of such cold and uncivilized country, I always thought that you, dear queen, will be more suitable for a Mediterranean country…" This time France actually had to take a step back as he saw Sweden about to unshed his sword and wore a glare that could only say 'Die now'.

"Easy now my dear" she said in soft voice that calmed Sweden immediately. "I'm sure France was just trying to amuse himself as his king is not present, "

France smiled amused "Well, this isn't place for children"

Sweden was holding down specially since he had hear that according to all prognostic, France will be the most benefited from this peace, thus putting him very up in the European theater…

At the end of the tiered days Sweden couldn't complain much, he received indemnity and kicked Denmark out of his territories, still he knew he had to fix some border issues but nothing to crazy…he hoped.

As they were exiting he helped the Queen into the carriage and he smiled, such a sweet and sincere smile filled with devotion that France who was watching couldn't contain his horror.

"_Sweden! Please come here now!" _ He said in the language only nations could understand. Several of the nations present also turned around. Sweden walked toward France curios, but he was greeted with a hard slap.

Sweden was stunned, is not like he had ever been slapped but it was a long time ago, when he was a child.

"What was that France?!" he asked getting very angry.

"I just saw you making those eyes to your queen!" he said as he started to pace.

"I wasn't making any…"

But he was interrupted "Don't deny I t you were making princess eyes! You are falling for a human!" he said as his face turned red.

"I'm not!" he said loudly

"Yes you are! I know those eyes!" he said pinching the bridge of his nose "Didn't you see England after Elizabeth of Spain after Juana or _me _after….her…" France couldn't bring himself to say her name, not yet.

Sweden smiled with arrogance. "I won't' abandon her nor I'll burn her" he said dripping venom that put France pale. "What I do with my queen is none of your business, France" he said as he turned around.

"Don't say I didn't warn you Sweden!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"What was that my dear?" asked the Queen.

"Nothing your majesty, just a country that doesn't know when to shut his mouth" he said neutrally, and yet he couldn't stop thinking on what France just told him. Was he really falling for his queen? Well, he adored her, but that was a reflection of the people, right? He would take a bullet for her but that was just the people speaking, right?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_1650_

"My apologies, my queen that your coronation took this long" said the nation bowing lightly

"Please, Sweden, where did it come such formality? You are speaking to me the way you speak with foreign monarchs" she stated amused.

"My apologies my queen, but I think it is for the best interest that I keep close to the crown but not much to the monarch…" he said not meeting her eyes. Ever since France had told him _that _he tried to remain as neutral as possible to the queen, especially since she hadn't married. True, she had been engaged but the previous year she had announced that she will definitely not marry and that the crown was to be inherited by his cousin Charles Gustav X. Sweden still hoed that she'll change her mind, but the queen was stubborn. Maybe as stubborn as himself.

She pressed her lips into a hard line. As she put a mask over her face, after all if it was her coronation she'll celebrated the way she wanted. And what better than a mascaraed in which the clergy, burghers, peasants and nobility could celebrate as equal? It was a carnival worthy of a queen.

Sweden bowed as he exited the throne room, to get his own costume, after all it wasn't all the days he could become a human just like the rest…

Later that evening people where dancing and celebrating, wine was everywhere the food was consumed in awe, the dance was vivid, it wasn't hard to spot the hostess of such party, she was the one enjoying the party the most, dancing with whoever asked her from a little peasant boy to an old Duke. It didn't come to a surprise when a man with a smiling mask asked if he could dance with her. Even so Christina noticed that this individual was different, he didn't treat her like she was the dominant party of the dance, rather this character made her feel small, fragile, protectable. Not that she wasn't enjoying it she liked challenges.

"You look beautiful Christina" said a husky voice behind the mask.

The queen couldn't help but to blush at the statement of the stranger, while she had been a girl she always heard people mention how her mother had been the most beautiful queen ever, while she had too much of her father in her.

"You better mean it, dear stranger, if I found out that you were joking you could end up in the dungeons." She said tentatively as she felt the stranger getting even closer.

"Never my queen" said the voice again. Christina stiffed for a moment, smelling the clothing of the stranger, it was a strange combination cold land, snow, water lilies and chess flowers but deep down was the smell of gunpowder, metal and blood. Was this person a soldier? Possibly, but she also smelled hard work, sweat, blood and tears. Was he a peasant? Then just over the surface was the smell of books and expensive perfumes. So he was a noble? The mystery just continued engulfing her deeply in the dance. He couldn't even see the stranger's eyes, just the smiling mask. When the music ended the stranger politely excused himself out of the ballroom. Christina was gasping out of air and excused herself shortly after looking for the stranger in every room and in every corner.

She didn't found him; it was as if he was just a ghost.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sweden entered his room in anger. He was so close to her, so damn close but at the end he was a mask away. He looked at his reflection in the mirror; he looked as a teenager, all flustered as if he was 14 when he was at least 14 _centuries _old. As he started to remove his clothing touching every scar, he couldn't stop thinking of her. When he turned around to search for his pajamas he didn't expect to find in his room was the reason of his 'suffering' sitting on the desk as if it wasn't a bright party outside.

"Clever, Berwald, but still not cunning enough, not many have the bravery to approach me that way party of not. Also you should consider cologne, but I don't think it'll work; it is quite difficult to mascarade the smell of a whole kingdom. Don't you think?" she said closing a book and turning around from the window she had been gazing.

"My...my queen…" he said gasping for words. What was he supposed to say?

"And this little demonstration has showed me that neither of us has forgotten that February night."

Sweden swallowed hard as the color rose from his toes to his hairline. Nothing had happened that night, he repeated himself, he just calmed her over the death of her friend Descartes, and he just let her ruin his clothing with tears as he hushed her and held her close. He just was there for his queen as any other county should've. It wasn't as he wanted her to be his. It wasn't that he wished for mortality just to be with her. It wasn't as she had whispered his name his _human name _when she finally managed to fall asleep.

"I did a little research about this" she said approaching him. "Jeanne D' Arc, Elizabeth, Joanna of Castile, all remarkable women and yet all mortals. Extra official notes detail their relationships with 'close advisors of the court', well I must admit that Elizabeth was the least discrete proclaiming she was married to the country, If I didn't knew better I'll say she had a lot of patriotism…" she sighted as if she had been thinking this for a long time. "But my dear and precious Sweden, I'm not remarkable or out of the ordinary, it hurts my ego to say this, but I'm not good enough" she said as she walked towards the door. Sweden looked pained as she was approaching to the door sadly. Then a part of him snapped. To hell protocol and neutrality, he was a Viking, and Vikings always took what they wanted. Especially when the others were almost begging him to take it.

In one quick movement he grabbed her arm turned her around took her chin a kissed her softly in the lips. If he was to condemn himself to hell for eternity he might as well enjoy a piece of heaven.

"What…" she managed to say after their lips separated

"Silence woman" he said huskily "you are mine".

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_1651_

"I wish to abdicate" she said to the council, more than one where drinking water of other things and spitted all.

"WHAT?" they asked in unison

"As I say, I'm asking you permission to abdicate, the country" she said this looking at Sweden directly in the eye "needs a strong leader, and I need to rest"

"B…but my Queen" said Councilman Oxenstierna "I'm sure you'll regret this kind of says in a few moths"

"I doubt it councilman", she said as she paced around the room "I've been wasteful, I've created too much nobles, and most important of all I wish to become a catholic"

More than one of the councilmen fainted.

"I have also become a tyrant in my people's eyes after the Messenious affair, I hate to admit it but maybe he was right maybe I'm turning into a Jezebel…"

"Never my queen" said an old councilman

"You already have your heir, my cousin Charles Gustav. I do not see why it's any fuzz about this" she said standing up preparing to leave.

Sweden just became paler and paler and just before she left the room he collapsed with a strong hit.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_June of 1654_

"…and with this , me Kristina Augusta Queen of Swedes, Goths, and Vandals, Grand Princess of Finland, and Duchess of Ingria, Estonia, Livonia and Karelia. Daughter of Gustav II Adolph and his wife Maria Eleanora of Brandenburg formally quit the throne which had been my right since the moment of my birth in favor of my cousin Charles Gustav. I thank from the bottom of my heart to everyone who had supported me and helped me. "She said with a flattening voice.

She waited patiently for Brahe to remove the crown, but he was still stunned so she dignified as she could remove it herself.

Sweden didn't attend the ceremony.

Latter accounts tell about a man, better dressed than the king, in royal blue with all the insignias and medals a man could obtain by that time, who had a miserable face outside the Uppsala castle.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So she's gone" said one of the pages arranging the castle for the king.

"Ja" said Sweden with a hard expression on his face.

"Well at least she left her collections of things that could bring some revenue don't you think?"

At this he didn't answer as the page opened the Queens's room to find it empty. The page had to take a step back. "She took everything?!" said the page as the new King appeared.

"Yes, she did" said the king sadly, "what a shame…" he said sitting next to Sweden. "This must be harsh for you, Sweden"

The nation didn't answer

"I heard she is moving to Rome" he said casually "If you have good relationship with the nation there may be you can visit her, I won't have any trouble with that."

Sweden didn't respond, but he knew that as a protestant county he won't be allowed anywhere near Rome, especially since Italy Romano was a protégée of the Spanish Empire.

She was, literally, worlds away.

_1655_

"Sweden, prepare yourself!" entered the king triumphantly "you are now at war" Sweden look at the king amused.

"With whom…this time?" he asked with a flat voice

"Poland" Sweden wanted to roll hi eyes, again against versus Sweden? Well, what to do.

"Ja"

"It would be fitting don't you think after all they were the responsible for the death of my uncle, the previous _king" _he said scratching his chin.

"Ja"

"And the throne is secured with my son, so even if I die there shouldn't be any problems"

"Ja"

The king let a strangled sight. "_She _converted, finally"

Sweden held his breath for a moment

"She wrote me a letter, don't worry her alimony won't stop it just drop a bit due the war. She said that one of her reasons was to comprehend Catholic views on sin, immortality of the soul, rationality and free will. For some reason she emphasized the immortality of the soul heavily, it almost sounded as if she was looking forward to live forever."

Sweden stiffed.

"Do not worry too much about her, Sweden, she is a big girl, she can take care of herself, I'm sure we'll hear for her soon"

"Ja"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_1656 _

"Sweden, you received a letter" said the king with a frowned brow, "It has the royal emblem of The Two Sicily's Kingdom, anything you mind sharing?" asked the king unable to hide his curiosity.

"I do not know" he said opening the letter cautiously. He didn't expect for it to be written in Nation language.

_Sweden,_

_I know we don't exactly have diplomatic relationships or whatsoever. But due this circumstance I have no remedy but to inform you this._

_Your Ex-Queen, Christina is in high possibilities into becoming my queen. I thought would be fair to inform you before the news began circulating._

_Sincerely, Italia Romano._

Sweden's face turned red of anger, he ripped the letter and went out of the throne room leaving the king puzzled.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_1660_

"Presenting Christina Mary Alexandra of Vasa, daughter of Gustav Adolph II, cousin of the departed King Charles Gustav X" said the servant as the former queen entered the chamber of councilmen.

"Well, Christina we got to say it is a surprise to see you again in your birth place" said one of the Councilmen.

"Yes, what brings you here again?" asked another.

"Yes" said Sweden with a bitter expression looking her in the eye "Why indeed is such a lady of culture in this uncivilized and cold country again after abandon it many years ago" every word was cold and filled with venom.

She swallowed had, bit was not deterred of what she was there.

"I come here to regain the crown"

Many of the councilmen started to cough as if they had bitten an extra dry cookie. "I'm sorry, said they had of the council, for a moment I thought you said that you wanted the crown back…"

"That's exactly what I said" she said in a cold voice.

"Never!" said another "You had your chance Christina, if you were still a protestant maybe we could consider it, but now you are a _Catholic" _he said almost spitting the word.

She looked at him coldly.

"We will see, Christina" said the eldest councilman. "You are welcome to stay in Norrkoping while we sort this pressing matter" She bowed slightly as she walked out of the room.

Sweden followed her.

"I'll never understand nations" said another councilman rubbing his brow.

The eldest laugh drily again "There is no need, right now you just need to understand a man"

"That's even worst" concluded the youngest.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Christina!" he said when finally they were alone in the hall.

"Yes, _Sweden_?" she said in an almost a whisper.

"You don't, _Sweden _me." He said with his breath irregular.

"Well, what do you want?" She asked still in a whisper.

"What brought you here? I know very well you don't care about the crown even less this county, so why did you come back."

"What, nowadays I can't come back to the country that saw me grow?" she was clearly playing with him but her bravado was fading. He grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Why did you came back?" he asked his face was red and she was pale. Like kid found out in a prank.

"My dear Berwald" he felt shivers in the back of his head "Have you been in Norrkoping lately, it is lovely right now. Cornflowers must be in bloom right now, you know perfect for a long walk in the fields"

He let her go. "Yes, I heard, I hear that the sun looks beautiful at sundown especially during Mondays…"

She smiled. "It was nice to talk to you Sweden"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sweden was walking slowly towards Norrkoping as he saw a residence in the fog, she was right the cornflowers where flowering and for the sake of nostalgia he picked one and putted in his jacket. He saw her in the front garden reading a book, probably Descartes or Gassendi. She wasn't any younger than the last time he saw her, still he thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Even so it sank to him again that he had hold her as a newborn now she was a woman, a woman that unlike himself, the time wouldn't forgive.

He walked toward her decisively, as he had after the mascarade. Again thinking about his immortal soul, his immortal _body _if it was a God above, if it really was a God as forgiving as the book said he'll forgive him. And maybe one day he'll forgive him for coveting what it wasn't him to keep.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_1689_

"She is dead" said Charles XI opening a letter with the papal monogram.

"Who is darling?" asked the Queen Ulrika to his husband.

"The _in_famous Christina, that _woman _is dead"

"Oh my" said the queen closing her book "What is to happen to her remains?"

"According to this letter she is to be buried in St. Peter's basilica"

"Rather strange for a woman" his wife observed.

"Indeed, but you knew as well as I how that woman was obsessed with the Catholics, her spirit will be happy for it, her burial probably was a carnival just as her coronation"

"Honey you should be more prudent, you know how it is a sensible topic for _Sverige" _

"I didn't asked for your opinion Ulrika" he said coldly

What both of them ignored is that just behind a door a tall man just crutched his jacket as he remembered that the cornflower of that day faded before he arrived to the house.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**In folklore, cornflowers were worn by young men in love; if the flower faded too quickly, it was taken as a sign that the man's love was not returned**

**Additional notes will be added at the end of the fic as a whole.**

**R&R.**

**T.A.G.**


End file.
